An Unexpected Occurrence (Yuri, Lemon)
by Bored Boredo Who Writes Yuri
Summary: During a training excercise in Bank, Monika finds something she didn't expect to find in the slightest, and so does Hibana.


During a training excercise in Bank, during a standard 5 vs. 5, Monika is walking through Open Area, checking the doors and walls for electronics, she sees an electronic device on in the room with one door connected to Open Area, she starts walking towards it, she opens the door and looks around the room, she notices the electronic signature that was on is under the desk, so she slowly closes the door and slowly walks around the desk, she gets to the side of the desk and sees clothes she recognizes scattered around the room, she moves around the desk more and looks under the desk, she sees a nearly naked asian girl in only fairly skimpy black panties and a matching bra, the girl has a phone in her hands with an earbud in, Monika stares at her, "Y-Yumiko??" Yumiko blushes a lot and looks at her, she rolls out from under the desk and stands up, "M-Monika!.. I-I.. Um.. I can explain!" Monika looks at her, "Explain then.. I want to hear this.." Yumiko blushes more, "U-Um.. W-Well... I was um... Doing surveillance on my drone..!" Monika tilts her head, "While you're almost naked?" Yumiko blushes, "Um.. I... I..." She unknowingly makes a cute face as she tries to think of an excuse. "I... Y-You caught me... I... I-I was about to start fucking myself..." She says, blushing more. Monika looks at her and blushes, "W-What..?" Yumiko blushes more and nods, "I... I am reaaally horny! I figured no one would catch me... I..." Monika blushes and shakes her head, "You were gonna fuck yourself like this during a training mission?.. And you... Expected to not get caught..?" She laughs softly and smiles. Yumiko nods slowly, "I... Yes.." She nods slowly, blushing immensely and getting embarrassed. "Okay.. Um.. Well... You have fun fucking yourself then I guess..." Monika starts walking out.

Yumiko blushes, "W-Wait! I... Um.. W-Will you join me?.." Monika blushes and stops, "I... Um... Why?.." Yumiko puts her hands together and bows down a little, "I-It's been so long since I've masturbated with anyone! It's just..." Monika sighs softly and nods, she locks the door, "Okay... I will... But only because it's rare I get to masturbate to someone in front of me.." She walks over to the desk and sits on it, "B-But don't think this means it's gonna keep happening..." Yumiko nods and blushes a lot more, "I-I won't! T-Thank you!" She smiles and relaxes, she gently watches Monika, Monika smiles slightly and shakes her head, she gently sets her gear down and starts undressing, her sweater and shirt going first, then her shoes and jeans, leaving her light yellow panties and bra, she lays her shirt out on the ground and sits on it, she stretches a bit and looks at Yumiko, Yumiko blushes and gently sits down just in front of Monika, "U-Um.." She gently pulls her panties off and rests her legs between Monika's legs, she smiles. Monika blushes a bit and gently slides her panties off, she rests her legs on top of Yumiko's legs. Yumiko smiles and starts rubbing her own very moist pussy, she moans softly and smiles, Monika giggles softly and slowly rubs herself, she admires Yumiko's body, amazed by how soft her legs are. Yumiko slowly spreads her entrance open with her fingers, she slides her middle finger inside herself, she moans a decent bit louder, Monika blushes more and gets a bit surprised by how adorable Yumiko's moans are, she gets quite a bit hornier and feels herself become quite wet, she rubs herself faster and moans louder. Yumiko smiles and grabs Monika's leg softly, she starts fingering herself slowly, she moans a decent bit louder, she starts admiring Monika's body, she starts fingering herself a bit faster and moans a lot louder, she stretches her legs out and curls her toes, accidentally poking Monika's pussy. Monika blushes and moans softly, she stares at her and as Yumiko is about to start saying something she quickly gets on top of her and starts kissing her, using her free hand to rub Yumiko's clit, Yumiko blushes immensely and smiles, she moans loudly into Monika's mouth. Monika pushes her tongue into her mouth and starts fingering herself, she moans loudly into Yumiko's mouth. Monika pulls her finger out of herself, she gently stops rubbing Yumiko and grabs her legs, she pushes them softly toward Yumiko's chest, she feels Yumiko's knees on her sides, just below her boobs, she smiles and gently starts rubbing their pussies together, she feels Yumiko's finger rubbing between her folds and moans loudly, "M-Mm.." Yumiko blushes a lot and moans loudly, feeling Monika's soft, wet entrance against her own feeling amazing on it's own, but feeling Monika push her finger further inside of her with her pussy makes her blush immensely and moan even louder. Monika smiles and gently keeps grinding against her, moaning louder. Yumiko moans loudly and curls her toes, enjoying everything, Monika starts going faster, loving the feeling of Yumiko's finger between her folds. Yumiko moans loudly and releases hard, her body shaking a bit as her orgasm hits her, she blushes a lot.

Monika smiles and keeps quickly thrusting against her, she moans a bit louder, Yumiko moans and smiles, she waits for Monika to move away to thrust their pussies together again, as Monika does, Yumiko quickly pulls her finger out of herself, and nimbly slides her finger inside of Monika's entrance, her finger sliding right in. Monika blushes immensely and moans loudly, she smiles and starts humping against Yumiko's hand, pushing her hand back against her crotch, she moans louder and gently ends the kiss, she stares into Yumiko's eyes. Yumiko smiles and stares back into Monika's eyes, she feels the back of her hand rub against her pussy, she moans softly and starts quickly rubbing her finger around inside of her. Monika curls her toes and moans loudly, she stops thrusting as she feels Yumiko's finger start touching her in all the right ways. Yumiko smiles and bites her lower lip, she keeps exploring Monika's wet pussy, going faster. Monika moans loudly as she feels Yumiko's finger rub the perfect spot, sending her hard into orgasmic pleasure, her cum starts dripping out of her entrance and onto her shirt.

Yumiko smiles and giggles, "That was cute.." She pulls her finger out of Monika slowly, "Mm.. You were very wet.." She sucks on her finger softly, "And very tasty..." Monika blushes and looks at her, Yumiko smiles a bit more and kisses her gently, "Mm... I think whoever ends up getting you is veeerrryyy... Very lucky..." She gently stares into her eyes again, "Can you do one last thing for me, Monika?" Monika nods slowly, "I-I guess I can..." Yumiko smiles, "W-Would you please eat me out?" She smiles cutely as she asks. Monika blushes more, "I-I... I guess I can... If that's... Really what you want..." She gently smiles and moves back a bit. Yumiko blushes and smiles, "It is.. Thank you.." She spreads her legs and lays back, Monika gently lays between Yumiko's legs, she starts licking her wet entrance, she smiles as she tastes her juices, Yumiko moans loudly and stretches herself out, spreading her legs as much as she can. Monika starts to lick her sensually, slow licks exploring her horny body, she grabs her thighs and squeezes them softly. Yumiko moans louder, a long drawn out moan escaping her lips, "Y-Yess...!" She smiles as she feels Monika's soft tongue explore her wet folds. Monika giggles softly and keeps licking very carefully, making sure for her tongue to touch all the right spots for Yumiko. Yumiko blushes a lot and moans louder, she wraps her legs around Monika's head gently, "Yes..! Monikaaaa...!" She moans out into the almost empty room. Monika smiles and gently licks Yumiko's clit, starting to pay very tender attention to her there, noting her trembling. Yumiko's eyes widen as she releases hard again, her whole body spasming as she practically crashes into an orgasm. Monika smiles and keeps her tongue on Yumiko's soft clit, the contractions from her orgasm rubbing her clit very softly against her tongue, "Mm..." Yumiko smiles, "Your tongue.. So soft.." Monika slowly licks her, being very soft to her, causing Yumiko to moan softly but pleasurefully, "Y-Yes..." Yumiko feels her legs go weak, she gently unwraps her legs from around Monika's head, smiling and looking over at her.

Monika smiles and kisses her pussy, "That was fun.. Thanks, Yumiko.." She starts softly licking her entrance clean, not swallowing all of her cum, she smiles and sits on her lap, she leans down and kisses her passionately, letting her taste her own cum. Yumiko blushes and kisses back, she relaxes, enjoying the feeling of Monika's cum coated tongue inside her mouth. Monika gently ends the kiss and smiles, staring into Yumiko's eyes, "That was a lot of fun..." Monika slowly stands up and starts getting dressed, "I think the girl who gets you will be lucky too.. Good luck finding yours, Yumiko..." Yumiko nods and smiles, "G-Good luck to you too, Monika.." Monika smiles and finishes getting dressed, she gently grabs the rest of her gear, she walks out of the room, smiling. Yumiko blushes a lot and slowly sits up, "W-Wow... I needed that..." She smiles and gently pulls her panties back on, she lays there for a while, needing to rest from the pleasure, after a while she gets up and starts getting dressed. She sits on the desk and smiles, satisfied with everything that happened, and happy with the soreness from their fun. She gently stands up and starts fixing her panties, pulling her pants and panties down at the same time, she looks down and notices a thin strand of her cum connecting her pussy with her panties, she blushes a lot and smiles, she slowly uses her finger to get her cum from her panties and pussy, she smiles and puts her finger in her mouth, sucking her cum off of her finger, "Mm.. Thanks, Monika.." She pulls her pants and panties up and stretches. She sits back down, slowly laying down, closing her eyes and relaxing.


End file.
